Strange Allies
by Guardian Hyren
Summary: All is not as it seems in the Kurosaki household.
1. 1

**Ok, I wanna start off by saying, this is an AU. **

**Karin is basically the one who becomes a substitute shinigami. But does not have an inner hollow. I'll try to figure her zanpakto out, but if any of you have any ideas on that, let me know (cos I'm hopeless TㅈT). Also Tatsuki, Mizuiro, and Keigo know of the stuff and basically everyone knows, but keep this away from Ichigo b/c he's normal (or is he...?) Also, Karin is in high school, same with Yuzu, but like- freshmen. **

**Ok, to the Story!!**

**(Disclaimer, I do not own Bleach, duh.)**

**{o0o0o}**

It's been a long day for the Soul Society. Just a couple months ago they had learned of Aizen's, as well as Tousen and Gin's betrayal and had finally fully recovered from the invasion of the ryoka. As the city had sustained much damage from the numerous fights from not only Kurosaki's group, but the bounts and Zanpakto rebellion as well.

Right now, the remaining captains are in a meeting, to discuss what must be done about Aizen.

"Though we are large in numbers, Aizen no doubt has a plan and tricks up his sleeve. We must exercise caution and call out to any and all allies we have."

"Well then, I believe I might be able to help with that."

The doors were swung open and a certain hat and clog wearing shopkeeper strut into the room.

"Urahara, what is the meaning of this?"

The shopkeeper merely smiled and tilted his hat up to look at the Captain Commander, "exactly what I mean Soutaichou."

—In the world of the Living—

Everything started out normally for Karin Kurosaki. She woke up, brushed her teeth, got dressed and get ready for the day. She brushed her hair, kicked a certain stuffed lion into the closet, and headed downstairs for a rushed breakfast before leaving with her older brother, Ichigo Kurosaki.

When Karin walked down the road with her brother they had met up with Keigo and Mizuiro as ausual and headed off for the school building. Talking about mundane things like always.

When they got to the front of the building, the group of four met up with their other friends: Chad, Orihime, Tatsuki and Uryū.

School was normal like always (boring and slow) and the group of friends headed to the roof for lunch. Sitting in a circle, everyone got comfortable before they started eating.

"Orihime, how can you even eat that?"

Karin looks to Tatsuki, who is looking at Orihime's food with mild disgust, and snorted, "I think she's become immune to whatever she cooks up."

Beside her Ichigo snorted. He was doing his homework and eating at the same time. His heterochromic eyes darting across the pages of questions.

Karin always wondered how he got it. Heterochromia is strange, and all the photos of when he was younger showed both his eyes to be chocolate brown. Though, after mom died, and he disappeared for a year, when he was found he had two different colored eyes. One the usual warm chocolate brown, the other a burning molten gold.

When she was younger, she had asked her brother, but he always dodged the question or outright ignored her. She had learned since then to drop the subject.

Karin was so lost in thought that she failed to notice the subject of her thoughts to be staring right at her.

"Karin?"

Said girl jumped at her name being called and looked at her brother, who looked at her with slight worry.

"Sorry, just thinking."

Ichigo sighed, knowing the object of her thoughts was him, and shook his head. Just then his phone gave a small "ding!" signifying that he had a new message.

The orange haired teen opened his phone and looked at who sent it. Karin, being curious at who it could be, leaned over his shoulder to read who it was.

:Sunshine:

Yo, Berry-chan, need you over asap.

"'Sunshine'? Who the hell's 'Sunshine'? And why are they asking for your help?"

Ichigo, annoyed that she was reading the message meant for him, scowled and nudged her face away from his phone.

"A friend," the curt answer was all she got in reply before he got up and put all of his stuff back into his bag.

"Ichigo! Where are you going?!"

Ichigo turned back to see Keigo, "something came up and I have to head out. I don't have any classes after lunch anyway," Ichigo then turned and opened the door, "later."

The door closed with a 'thump' and the group looked confused.

"Man Karin, you're brother's so weird."

Karin just nodded and sighed, "Ichi's always been this weird. At least, ever since mom died."

Seeing the sour mood that was beginning to grow, Orihime chimed in, "so, when is Rukia and Renji coming to visit? I heard that they were called back to the Soul Society a while ago for an important meeting."

Seeing what she was doing, and appreciating it nonetheless, Karin answered, "she said that the captains are discussing some attack plans against Aizen and his espada. Apparently Hat n' Clogs is there too, something 'bout a secret weapon."

Tatsuki sighed, "man, I really wish I was there when that illusionist first showed up."

Mizuiro adjusted his glasses and looked at the gurl, "and do what? Unlike Karin, Chad, Orihime, and Uryū; you, me, and Keigo are powerless. Mr. Urahara said so himself. We wouldn't stand a chance."

Silence hung over once more. It was true though, when Keigo, Mizuiro, and Tatsuki reported that they could see ghosts to each other, they followed Karin to Urahara's shop and- well, the rest is not important.

Though the three have a high amount of spiritual energy, it's not enough to form into abilities like how Chad and Orihime gained their abilities. Karin didn't exert enough energy to cause such a dramatic change. So it was kind of strange when those two did end up developing abilities.

Karin was about to cut in, the sound of something spatting on the wall next to the wall rang through the air. The group of friends turned to see red paint sliding down the wall and leaving a message that read:

Kurosaki, and company, please come down to the shop after school.

Karin scoffed, "this trick again? I swear that guy's tacky."

The red paint then continued to drip down and reveal another message:

P.s. It's not tacky, you just lacky style Karin-chan.

Karin scowled and got up, "alright, I'm heading back. See you guys later."

Eventually everyone went to their respective classes and agreed to meet at the shop after school.

**{o0o0o}**

**OKIE DOKIE. Originally this was gonna be one long ass chapter of a million words, but then the document was like- NOPE and wouldn't load so I have to break them up into mulitple chapters. Which is kinda good for me, I guess. I'll post the next part sometime later this week- hopefully. **

**ANYWAY this was mentioned in one of my other fics (Changing Time) but I participated in the _Bleach Big Bang 2019_ and it was fun. I mainly did it to workshop this piece and for some fun. **

**Check out this art by Teresashiho on Tumblr:**

**The art is so beautiful**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey, GH here, sorry for the long wait. I meant to upload this on the weekend but when I tried to copy and paste on my phone, the app kept messing up the document and I got really frustrated and raged quit for a while. Childish, I know, but in my defense I tried to get the document working for over an hour beofre finally quiting. **

**Anyway, here's the chapter.**

**o0o0o**

Shinji scowled as he stood in the underground training area of the Vizard's hideout. A blue haired Arrancar standing right in front of him blade drawn and ready for battle.

Shinji drew his blade and got into an offensive stance and angled his blade towards his opponent. Then they charged at each other, blades parrying and striking with extreme precision. Accuracy off a little though.

"Yo, Shinji, they're here."

Both Shinji and the Arrancar skidded to a halt before facing the speaker. Hiyori scowled before throwing a sandal at his face.

"You two weren't fighting again, were you!"

Shinji quickly dodged the footwear and put his trademark smirk on his face, "mah mah, it was just a little scuffle, gaki."

That response resulted in another sandal being thrown.

The blue haired Arrancar just scowled, "alright midget enough with the throwing, what's this about 'they arriving'?"

Hiyori scowled but answered his question, "It's Ichigo, they arrived just now," Hiyori scowled at the Arrancar soft whisper of 'finally' and continued to relay the news, "and are probably wondering about your stupid vague message, Sunshine."

The Arrancar snickered at the nickname while Shinji scowled, "alright alright, we're heading up now," with a slight scowl, the smiling blond and blue haired arrancar headed up the stairs and to the main room of the warehouse. The didn't have much, but it's been their home for as long as they can remember.

When Shinji got up the stairs and into the main room, he was immediately knocked down onto his back.

"Fucking hell Shinji, next time you send me a message make it less suspicious!"

Ah, there they were. Shinji's chest constricted as Ichigo stood on top of him in a mixed black and white shihakusho, a large khyber knife strapped to his back. His hair had a mix of white and orange, his voice was also mixed, making it sound like two people were talking at once. Shinji looked into those mismatched eyes, on gold on a black sclera, the other a chocolate brown on a white sclera, and smirked.

"Yeah yeah alright Berry-chan. You mind letting me up? I know I'm handsome and all but I didn't think you'd be the aggressive type."

Ichigo growls and narrows his eyes, "shut up bowl head, what the fuck did you call me over here for. You're lucky that I'm ahead in my studies and have the afternoon off."

"Heh, though I don't agree with the stupid melon head's ways, it's good that you arrived, finally."

A tick mark appeared on Ichigo's head and his double toned voice displaying his frustration, "what was that you blue haired furry?!"

"ENOUGH!"

A sandal to both Ichigo and the Arrancar's face shut both of them up.

Hiyori huffed and looked at the three of them, "now that I have your attention, Ichigo, the reason why Shinji messaged you to get your ass over here is because Hat'n Clog's is coming over with some company. He wants you to be here for the meeting with them."

Ichigo gave her a skeptical look, "and just who are his companions, exactly."

Shinji and Hiyori gave each other a look before Shinji sighed, "he's bring over a couple of Shinigami-"

"Nope"

Was all Ichigo's reply before he started walking towards his room in the warehouse where his body was being kept.

However, before Ichigo could even reach the doorway to his room, Kensei grabbed him under his arms from behind and lifted him up. Mashiro came up to him and booped him on the nose.

"Sorry Berry-chan, Kisuke said that you had to be there."

"Like hell I am, I want nothing to do with shinigami- and Kensei put me down!"

The visord only ignored him opting to carrying him to the underground training area where they were to meet Kisuke and his group. Kensei then unceremoniously dropped him on the ground and began to sit on a large rock to sharpen his blade.

"Urahara specifically said that you had to be there. I don't really know what it's about, but it seems really important."

"Yup! So you're staying here whether you like it or not, Ichi!"

Ichigo lightly shoved Mashiro out of his way before getting up and walking towards a small outcropping with a bunch of trees within the underground training area.

"Where do you think you're going?"

Ichigo ignored Shinji and the rest of the vizards, and stuck his middle finger up.

"I'm not going to sit on my ass and wait for Hat'n Clogs to show up."

Shinji just sighed as he watched the orange/white haired teen become a spec in the distance. He then felt a hand on his shoulder and looked over to see Hachi.

"You can't really blame him for his attitude."

"Right? The kid's gone through more than enough, and you can't really blame him for blaming the shinigami."

Shinji then saw Rose, Lisa, and Love make their way down the stairs. Lisa then fixed her glasses and settled down to read her manga.

"Really though, in his eyes, it's the shinigami's fault for not saving him and his mother that day. We all know how hard it was for him."

The group fell silent, before Mashiro perked up again. Waiting for Kisuke Urahara to meet them.

**——EDIT——**

**Hey, sorry for the long updates, didn't want to put this is a separate chapter because I didn't want to have everything changed. I normally update on my phone, but the chapters are saved in google docs and when I copy and paste it transfers weird so I end up having to do a lot of editing. **

**Anyway, apparently there's been theft going around so, in case anyone gets any funny ideas, **

**_I DO NOT GIVE PERMISSION TO RE-UPLOAD OR UPLOAD MY FICS ONTO ANY OTHER WEBSITE. PLEASE DO NOT._**


End file.
